Strato Patrol EOS
'Strato Patrol EOS '''is a mini-game in ''Kirby Mass Attack. __TOC__ Gameplay In the game, the player uses the stylus to move the line of Kirbys as they automatically shoot starbeams. Power-up packs with a letter P on them can be collected to increase the starbeam's firepower. Additional Kirbys can be recruited by defeating Skullies holding them. L/R buttons are called "Panic Buttons" in the tutorial; they unleash a large star wave which wipes out all enemies on the screen when pressed on. Clearing each level gives one additional use of the attack. Scoring The scoring system is unique among minigames, where the score obtained from defeating an enemy is calculated by multiplying the enemy's base score by the number of enemies / projectiles destroyed before it, indicated by the number of hits. This number carries over levels, therefore it is in the best interests of getting a high score that the player hits as many targets as possible, as the effects are strongly cumulative. If any Kirby gets hit, this number is reset. Levels Level 1 Level 1 takes place with Kirby flying over a forest. The player will find many Beanbons and Giant Beanbons on the ground that will shoot explosive nuts into the sky at Kirby. Also found on the ground are Twiggy Woods. In the air, Parasol Waddle Dees will float down toward Kirby. Two versions of Bronto Burt appear; a pink variety that simply flies ahead, and an orange one that shoots nuts. The boss of this level is Whispy Woods. Whispy is guarded by three Enormous Beanbons; one in front, one on the left, and one on the right. You can get to Whispy by defeating just the front one. Whispy himself fights back by shooting missiles out of his mouth. Level 2 Level 2 takes place in the clouds. Returning enemies include the orange Bronto Burts and Parasol Waddle Dees. Large Kabus appear that split into four smaller Kabus when defeated. Flamers also appear, and light themselves on fire before charging towards Kirby. Gordos are also present. Kracko Jr. appears mid-way into the level and will not attack, but he does evade while a floe of Flamers attack Kirby. The boss of this level is Kracko. Kracko, at first, it will only make Parasol Waddle Doos appear, which will shoot enormous orange beams down at Kirby. Then, Kracko will begin to fly around the stage and shoot perpendicular lightning bolts every now and then. Level 3 Level 3 also takes place in the clouds, although during sunset. Bugzzy appears flying towards Kirby occasionally, and takes quite a few hits before being defeated. Tougher enemies previously introduced appear more often. The bosses of this level are Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright. Mr. Shine will curl into a large ball and bounce around the screen while Mr. Bright shoots large beams like the Parasol Waddle Doos and create large amounts of fire. If Mr. Bright is defeated, Mr. Shine can bring him back to life; however Mr. Bright cannot return Mr. Shine. Level 4 Level 4 takes place in space. No enemies appear, just meteors (asteroids) and Skullies. The bosses of this level are the Meta-Knights. They will appear from the Battleship Halberd flying in the background. Axe Knight will throw axes in every direction, Javelin Knight will shoot large lasers, Mace Knight will swing his huge flail, and Trident Knight will charge with his rocket engines. Level 5 Level 5 takes place inside the Battleship Halberd. Conveyors will appear carrying green blocks. These blocks often contain Gordos, but are hard to avoid breaking since the Kirbies automatically shoot. The boss of this level is Meta Knight, with Bandana Waddle Dee and Sailor Waddle Dee cheering him on from the background. Meta Knight will shoot sword beams, teleport back and forth across the screen, and turn into a tornado. Final Stage The final stage is entirely a boss fight against Nightmare. He will start off in his star orb form, but later he will transform into his wizard form. As a wizard, Nightmare will shoot purple stars down at Kirby and enormous laser beams. Trivia *On the game over screen, Customer Service makes a surprise appearance. This happens in both the Japanese and American localizations although Holy Nightmare co. / Nightmare Enterprises' logo does not appear in the American one. He laughs in an evil manner should the player choose to try again. File:KMA Customer Service ENG.png|US version File:Servicemass1.PNG|Japanese version Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack